One Night
by hersheygal
Summary: After all that they had been through, Izzie felt that they deserved one night together. Gizzie. One Shot


One Night

A/N: This is my first Grey's fic so please let me know if I need to improve on something. This is slightly based on the promo from last week. And I know that the whole George/Izzie/Callie thing is a very touchy topic, but yes, I am a Gizzie shipper. I do feel sorry for Callie though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Izzie walked down the hallway, eagerly searching for George. She had an idea, and she couldn't wait to talk to him. She noticed some of the nurses avoiding her gaze, and Izzie sighed. The news of her and George had spread to the entire hospital. How was she ever going to be able to get her interns to listen to her now?

She turned the corner and her eyes immediately brightened as she spotted George through a window. She opened the door, to where George was talking to a patient.

"George?"

George smiled slightly. "What?"

"I need to talk to you?"

George looked at his patient, an sixteen-year-old girl who had lied to her parents about getting pregnant, and now she was about to have the baby. Meredith had sent all of her interns to the maternity ward that day, claiming that they could all use a break, but George knew that she was busy trying to show Derek how grown up she was now.

"I'll come back okay?" He smiled at the young, scared girl, and she nodded.

Izzie grabbed his arm and they went out in the hallway.

"What's going on?"

Izzie whispered something in George's ear that made him blush.

"Izzie! We can't! Not yet!"

"Come on George! Please? We deserve this, after all we've been through, we deserve one night."

"No we don't." George shook his head. "What we did was wrong."

"I know, but we fixed it. It's not like we're hiding it behind Callie's back anymore. Come on." Izzie and George's hands intertwined.

"All right, but where would we go? We can't go to my place." George said, a sickening feeling spreading through him.

"Of course not, Callie is there."

George shook his head. "Callie moved out, she's staying with Cristina."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have a place."

"No. No we don't. I'm moving too. I can't handle living there."

"You want to move back in.. with me, us?"

"You think Meredith would let me?"

"Of course she would."

George grinned. "I'd like that."

"I'll talk to Meredith. In the meantime, come over tonight." Izzie let go of George's hand and winked.

George smiled at her. When Izzie turned the corner, George leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He felt bad for what he had done with Callie, but he had always had a feeling that their marriage wasn't right.

That night, Izzie stood in the kitchen, baking cookies.

"Uh oh." Alex walked in.

"What?" Izzie asked, putting the cookies into the oven.

"You're cooking again."

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Izzie paused. "Nothing."

Alex nodded. "Right."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Izzie spoke again.

"I heard about Ava."

"Her name is Rebecca." Alex said sharply. He took the milk carton from the fridge and left the room.

"Okay, I get that you don't want to talk about it, but I need the milk for tonight!" Izzie called after him.

"Why?" Alex reappeared in the doorway.

Izzie looked down and played with a dishrag. "George is coming over." Izzie didn't need to look up to know that Alex had left the room.

With that, the doorbell rang, and Izzie's heart skipped a beat.

Izzie rushed to the door and took a deep breath before answering. "Hey." Izzie leaned against the door and smiled at George.

"Hey." George grinned back at her. In his hands was a bouquet of roses. He handed them to her, and Izzie took them.

"Oh George. You shouldn't have." Izzie brought them up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, I needed to. You've stuck by me through all this Izzie. You've waited, and you've understood. You're right. We do deserve this."

Izzie opened the door all the way, and George walked in. "Wow, I haven't been here for a while, not since.." George trailed off.

Izzie closed the door. "I, um, I should find a vase for these."

George followed Izzie into the kitchen, watching her. He had missed this, watching her around the house.

"Do I smell, cookies?" George asked.

"Yep. For you." Izzie grinned.

Izzie found a vase and filled it with water. She stuck the roses in the vase and then she stood there, staring at George. She started to mess with her hair, and then she straightened her clothes while George just stared back at her.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know. I just can't believe that this is happening."

"Well, it is."

Again, they stared at each other, not sure of what to do.

The timer for the cookies went off, and they both jumped. They laughed nervously as Izzie grabbed something to get the cookies with.

"Here, let me help you.' George opened the oven for her while she took them out. She put them on the counter, and George closed the oven.

Izzie stood there with one hand on her hip, staring at the cookies. "They should be cool in a minute."

George wrapped one of his arms around Izzie's waist, and at first, Izzie stiffened, but then she relaxed. She took her hand off her hip and placed it on George's hand. Their free hands intertwined and they stood there in silence, enjoying each other.

"Is anyone home?" George whispered.

"Alex is upstairs, and Meredith could be anywhere." Izzie matched his tone. "I think the cookies are ready." She announced in a louder voice.

They broke apart and Izzie grabbed a plate. She put a couple cookies on it, and then they both went into the living room. They sat down on the couch as close as they possibly could. They spent the next hour laughing and eating cookies together.

"Did you hear about Meredith and her mom? She finally…. got rid of her? Is that the term?" Izzie asked, unsure.

"If you mean by putting her down a drain, then yes." George laughed. Then he got serious. "But I'm proud of her. I mean it must be tough."

"Yeah." Izzie agreed. "I mean. Derek telling her he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her, but then telling her that she has to grow up, that's just hard."

"There's always conditions."

"Yeah." Izzie got quiet. She gazed at George and he stared back at her.

Izzie reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I've missed you." She said quietly.

George smiled a little. He reached for her hand that was touching his face. He brought it down and kissed it gently.

George looked back at Izzie and saw that her eyes were shining with silent tears.

George leaned into kiss her.

"I'm home!" Meredith called as she walked in the door, stopping George from kissing Izzie.

"Oh." Meredith stared at the pair who were sitting together on the couch. "I'll um, I'll go up stairs. You two have fun. And George, you can move back in if you want to." She smiled at him awkwardly, and then she left the room. "Can I have some cookies?" She yelled at them from the kitchen.

Izzie sighed. "Yeah." She called back.

"Come on." George stood up.

"What?" Izzie looked up at him.

"Let's go to your room." George smiled and offered a hand to her.

Izzie grinned and took his hand. They ran up to her bedroom to enjoy their one night together before returning to reality once more.

A/N: Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
